Fox 21 Television Studios
| foundation = | location_city = | location_country = | locations = | bodystyle = }} Fox 21 Television Studios, Inc. (stylized as fox21 television studios.) is an American television production company that is a subsidiary of 20th Century Fox and a division of 20th Century Fox Television. Predecessors Fox Television Studios Fox Television Studios (FTVS) was formed in 1997 alongside its existing fellow corporate units, Twentieth Century Fox Television and Twentieth Television under executive David Grant. The studio was designed to house smaller production units starting with Greenblatt-Janollari Studio (G-JS). Greenblatt-Janollari started producing shows in the 1998-1999 season with 3 comedy series for ABC and CBS. While funded by Fox, G-JS was presented as "independent mini-studio". With Fox Entertainment Group holding a 20% stake in New Regency Production's parent corporation, Fox Studios formed a joint venture, Regency Television, by 2000 managed by Gail Berman. Another production unit formed was Fox Television Studios Productions (FTSP) under Lisa Berger. Early output by the individual units, or "pods" were FTSP's Son of the Beach for FX, The Hughleys by G-JS and Regency had Malcolm in the Middle. The pod model faded into five divisions: alternative, scripted, international, Fox World and Regency TV. The alternative division was responsible for Spike Feresten and Wanda Sykes' late-night shows at Fox and The Girls Next Door franchise. While the scripted division produced The Shield plus a lot of TV movies and miniseries. After a while, the only division operating was the scripted unit. Next FtvS attempted international co-productions of direct-to-series broadcast series. The company had a hit with Burn Notice on USA Network. In 2010, Dave Madden was appointed to head the unit which he evenly increased its productions until appointed as president of entertainment for Fox Broadcasting in August 2014. Fox 21 Fox 21 was formed in 2004 by 20th Century Fox Television executives Dana Walden and Gary Newman to develop and back smaller-budgeted but unique and daring shows. Fox 21's first executive was Jane Leisner. The unit's early hits were the FX series Sons of Anarchy and The CW reality series Beauty and the Geek. The studio also co-produced The Muppets' Wizard of Oz with Touchstone Television, The Jim Henson Company and The Muppets Studio. After originally being passed over for programming the new network, MyNetworkTV, Fox 21 was in consideration along with Twentieth Television and independent producers as of December 2006 in a potential reprogramming from telenovela to low-cost reality and game shows. Bert Salke took charge of the unit in 2010 and led an increase in show productions starting with the Showtime series Homeland. The company produces or had produced the USA Network series Rush, the FX series Terriers, Tyrant and The Bastard Executioner, the A&E action series Breakout Kings, the Comedy Central series Brickleberry, the WGN America series Salem, the TNT series Legends '' and the Lifetime series ''Witches of East End. History It was announced in December 2014 that Fox 21 and Fox Television Studios would merge into Fox 21 Television Studios. This situation came as a result of FTVS' president David Madden being promoted to Fox Broadcasting Company and the fact that both units were focusing on the same market, cable TV. The combined operation will be headed by Fox 21 president Bert Salke. Shows produced by Fox 21 Television Studios References External links *Fox Television Studios on 21cf.com Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of India Category:Entertainment companies of India Category:Peabody Award winners Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Walt Disney Television